Heartland's Fortification
Soon after the Lich King fell and the festivities celebrating the occasion were completed in February of 620 K.C., King Varian Wrynn realized that the army he raised to fight in Northrend would soon languish and become restless without a purpose in the realm. Seeing that the kingdom's infrastructure had fallen into gross disrepair during his absence, he directed the Stormwind Army to train a new generation of soldiers to enforce his will, fortify the kingdom's holdings and repair what had fallen into ruin. The First Regiment Lord-Marshal Maxen Montclair of the Stormwind Army's First Regiment was appointed the leader of this internal effort to restore glory to the kingdom. Spending much of his own estate's wealth on printing leaflets, posters and other propaganda to bolster the army's cause, Marshal Montclair aggressively recruited on the streets of Stormwind City and throughout the king's lands. On February 21st, 620 K.C., Marshal Montclair made his famous speech to a gathered audience of recruits; "Mark my words, the kingdom had nearly collapsed under Lady Prestor. Elwynn is plagued by gnolls and kobolds. Westfall has been overthrown by a den of thieves. Duskwood is shrouded in darkness, and Redridge is under seige by the Blackrock Orcs from the north. King Wrynn's return is a turning point for the Lion's Kingdom. At his word, we shall retake our kingdom and bring glory to the name of Stormwind and the Grand Alliance. We shall relieve those who suffer and fear, and bring swift retribution to all who would stand against our mighty people. We are the next generation of heroes. Let us stride in our forefathers' footsteps." Satisfied with the base of recruits the regiment had mustered, Marshal Montclair initiated a training regimen that focused on soldier discipline, knowledge of the kingdom's laws and combat proficiency. Upon completing their training, the soldiers of the first regiment were integral in restoring order to Stormwind City - assisting the Stormwind City Watch and Guard in the takedown of the nefarious Grimeblade Gang. Repair and Fortification After gathering a massive labor force comprised of soldier and subjects of the kingdom, Marshal Montclair reopened several mines in Elwynn Forest to provide stone and metals for the extensive construction projects to come. The gathered army repaved the kingdom's roads in record time, repairing bridges and resurfacing the king's highway that spanned Westfall, Elwynn Forest and the Redridge Mountains. Some of the soldiers passed out from exhaustion. Private Tiral Arentis was incapacitated after burning through his mana supply. Three Corners Garrison At the three corners in Redridge, the king ordered for a new garrison tower to be constructed to offset the loss of Stonewatch Keep to the Blackrock Clan of orcs. Marshal Maxen Montclair and Sergeant Carith Halfien directed the effort. Soldiers surveyed the three corners and leveled the ground where the tower would be constructed. Stone was taken from the Redridge mountain range to complete the foundation. In late February, the first regiment was called away from the tower's construction on orders to investigate trouble in Duskwood. The Redridge Brigade took over construction of the tower and completed it in late March. Gallery heartland1.jpg|The return of Marshal Maxen Montclair. heartland2.jpg|The first batch of recruits. heartland3.jpg|Haircut day. heartland4.jpg|Training at the Stormwind Command Center. heartland5.jpg|Preparing to depart for Redridge. heartland6.jpg|Arrival at Ridgepoint Tower. heartland7.jpg|A fireside chat with the Bloodied Ninth. heartland8.jpg|Starting the operation. heartland9.jpg|Mining for flagstones to pave the roads. heartlanda.jpg|Kaboom! heartlandb.jpg|Tiral Arentis asleep on the job. heartlandc.jpg|Marching into Redridge. heartlandd.jpg|After a location was established, the regiment unpacked their supplies. heartlande.jpg|Establishing the foundation of the tower. heartlandf.jpg|Chipping away at the rock. heartlandg.jpg|Marshals Montclair and McBride resting in Lakeshire's tavern. Category:Events Category:The First Regiment Category:Campaigns